The purpose of the proposed scientific lecture project is to bring scientific research from the bench to the bedside by providing a structured opportunity for oncology nurses to learn about the science in a particular area of molecular discovery and to use these discoveries to provide cancer care amidst a continuously changing health care environment. This will be done through an annual 90-minute lecture presented to oncology nurses co-sponsored by the Oncology Nursing Society (ONS) and the American Association for Cancer Research (AACR) in which one or two world-renowned molecular bench scientist(s) will present research in a particular area of molecular discovery and in oncology nurse with clinical care and practice. The participants will be oncology nurses, primarily members of the Oncology Nursing Society, Topics and Speakers will change annually, but the topics will be different areas of molecular discoveries and the speakers will be experts in the areas. The lectures will be part of the ONS Annual Congresses from 2002-2006. For the first year, the topic will be molecular profiling and the lecture will be held on Friday, April 19, 2002 at 8:30 am at the ONS Annual Congress in Washington, DC. The title of the lecture will be "Genes and Cancer: What can Molecular Profiles Tell us?" The speakers for the first lecture will be Dr. Curran, Past-President of the American Association of Cancer Research and the Chairman of the Department of Developmental Neurobiology at St. Judge Children's Research Hospital; Human Clinical Cancer Genetics Program at the University of Texas M.S. Anderson Cancer Care Center. The dates and places are: May 1-4, 2003 Denver, CO, Colorado Convention Center; April 29-May 2, 2004, Anaheim, CA, Anaheim Convention Center; April 28-May 1, 2005, Orlando, FL, Orange County Convention Center; May 3-6, 2006, New Orleans, LA, Ernest G. Morial Convention Center. The specific aims of the lecture are: I. To disseminate to oncology nurses new basic molecular biology knowledge appropriate to cancer care II. To translate molecular biology research so that nurses can utilize this new knowledge in clinical care and practice and can accurately and appropriately communicate the information to cancer patients and their families.